Glen Baskerville (Chapter)
Glen Baskerville is the 37th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis It all started at the day they met on the streets. A memory tormented like a greiving song. A little girl is shown humming a tune and smiling at a boy covered in a blanket with dirt. She said that she loved this tune. A watch is shown falling and playing the tune. This marks the day when they met for the first time. Not ever knowing of the fate that awaits them at the near distance. The back of a person is shown holding and playing Lacie's watch. Oz then remember what Jack said. Oz remembered the memory that he seen while Jack was using his body. "Oz..I hope that you can stop him, my one and only friend...Glen Baskerville." Oz was panicking while thinking this. Glen slowly truned around to show himself. Memories started to flow as Oz stared at him. Then a gaint winged creature came flying by. Oz was shocked by this. However Glen stopped Jabberwock from attacking Oz as Jack is not the enemy. Then more memories came flowing in. Glen said that even if the Will of The Abyss dominates everything and known as the "core", it should not have it's own will. That's why the Baskervilles must have it and it's only them that could have it. Jack was shown saying that's why you want to use Alice. Glen approached Jack and said that he won't betray him and that's he is his friend. Meanwhile with Leo and Elliot. They were out searching for Oz and the others. Then the illusions started again. Leo was amazed by it and Elliot was annoyed by it. Leo said that when you go deeper into the hole, the more stronger the illusons is and that you don't want to leave. He wondered what that mean, but Elliot said to ingored it and to just focus on the mission. A female voice was heard out loud. As they turned aorund, they saw people who were stranged looking and mutated. The female said that the people who wondered in here, are lured in by the illusions and in turn the power from the Abyss became too much and they mutated. Elliot told Leo to stay by him. As he turned Leo was pointing a gun at him and shot at him. Elliot was shocked and Leo was stunned by this. He then noticed strings on his arm and Lottie proceed to wrap a rope around Elliot's neck. Suprising him and another Baskerville came out from hiding. Noise was saying that's it no fun if you don't struggle and Lottie said that they were going to the right path, but there are others before them that are meeting the Master. He asked if it was Oz and Gilbert that were here. Noise want to find Gil, but Lottie said no. The others are in their own memories. Oz is meeting with their master. Lottie said that she didn't want to lay hands on the Nightray childerns, but it appears that they will be the bait for the monsters. Alice is wondering around her memory. She is thinking about the others being lost. This seens to be of a familiar feeling and place. Then that must means that that guy is... Alice then spots herself and the man standing in front of a grave. Jack then open the watch for the tune to play. Alice asked why do you play it? He said it's like a ritual to replace Glen. She asked for the name of the song and Jack answered that it's called Lacie. The same name as the one on the tomb. Jack smiled and closed his eyes for a sec. Alice then asked who was she? Jack told her that Lacie was a very important person to Glen. She always happily hums this tune that Glen composed for her. However, she was later made as a sacrifice to the Abyss and she wasn't around anymore. "This world, to me, was nothing but darkness surrounded the world. But because she was there and she found me, I found some hope in the Pandora's box." said Glen. But the world once again stole from me my hope from this world. The Pandora's box which lost all of it's hope has nothing but despair left? Nothing is left inside at all. So if there's nothing there then despair is also gone. Glen then saw that Oz was not Jack. Oz was scared and wanted to escape from him. Glen then said his name. Oz was shocked on how he knew his name. Glen went on saying a child that shouldn't eixist in this world........a tragic life that should have been born at all. "Your existence is your sin", the pharse that Oz has dread all these years. Oz then notice that he will die or be destroy first. Oz panicked and started to go crazy saying that he needs to destroy and kill. Back to the Baskervilles and the Nightrays. There was this sudden rumbling. Lottie noticed something isn't right. As she turned around, she saw some of the creatures sliced in half. The rope and string that was bounded to Leo and Elliot suddenly broke. Lottie was hit from behind and was knocked down. Noise asked what was going on. Then she noticed a sword was percied throught her body. Break said hello to them all. She screamed as she felt it. Break then said to count him in the fight. Elliot grabbed Leo and ran off. Break noticed that he seems to know of the situation quite well. Noise said that she was going to kill him, but Break ignored this and proceed to stab her on her hand. He asked to be entertain him for awhile as he fights them for information. Lottie is then standing getting ready to fight. Leo said that Break was from Pandora. Elliot said that he should be fine and he should be able to handle them. Now they can focus on Oz and getting him and the others out of here. They arrived to see bloodly scene. Jack said that he doesn't need the seal anymore and that he has the right to use that power. Oz is sitting, holding B-Rabbit's scythe with a crazed look. Characters in order of appearance * *Glen Baskerville * *Oz Vessalius *Alice *Jabberwock * *Elliot Nightray *Leo *Lottie *Noise *Xerxes Break }} Terms Trivia *This marks the first time that Lacie appears, allegedly being Glen's reason for causing the Tragedy of Sablier. Navigation Category:Manga